


网

by hephae42



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42
Summary: 五代雄介昏倒在一条薰家门口。
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Kudos: 6





	网

**Author's Note:**

> *一条薰 x 五代雄介  
> *很没营养很雷，快跑

五代雄介醒来的时候发现身处古朗基巢里，身上裹满蛛丝。他努力驱动昏沉的大脑，想起自己被蜘蛛古朗基袭击，拖进巢里作储备粮。过重的伤势使他处于白板模式，浑身无力，好不容易才挣脱出来。

他跌跌撞撞回到东京都内，完全无法分辨方向，仅凭着直觉走路，最后摔倒在一条薰家门口。一条薰正好出门去警局，开门就发现不省人事的五代雄介倒在地上，他瞬间感到喘不过气，犹如天塌。他深呼吸几口后连忙把人抱进屋子里，打电话给警局请假。

警局众人：东京明天要毁灭了吗？一条桑全勤记录终了。

一条薰给五代雄介放到自己床上，盖好毯子。他摸摸五代额头，温度滚烫，刚想起身去买药跟冰淇淋，却听到人模模糊糊喊他一条桑。他一惊，又坐回来。一条薰看着五代在床上瑟缩挣扎的样子，不知道怎样才能让他舒服一点，想了想开始帮他脱衣服，起码比穿着外衣睡着要舒服些。

脱到只剩底裤，一条薰打完道歉腹稿，五代雄介这时候醒来。

他语气萎靡，说话带着病气，“怎么走到一条桑这里了，真是麻烦你了。”

“你有没有哪里不舒服，感觉你在发烧，我去帮你买药好吗？”

“不，我只是感觉肚子里有东西。”他拖着一条薰的手摸上他的小腹。

一条瞬间脸红，很尴尬，想把手挪开，但真的感觉到五代肚子里有什么。

他忘记尴尬，又揉了揉五代肚子，五代轻哼出声。

“你肚子感觉有，卵？”

“啊啊，蜘蛛古朗基确实是卵生的呢！”五代一副恍然大悟的样子。

“不要这时候还想着古朗基，先想想肚子怎么办吧。”

“我试试能不能抠出来？”五代作势起身，摇摇晃晃站起来，没走一步就差点跌倒。

一条扶住他，“你躺着吧，我想想办法。”

一条思来想去也只有他上手这一个选择了。

他犹犹豫豫开口：“五代，我帮你吧？”

五代雄介毫不思索，咧出个笑当场应好。

一条很无奈，感觉五代脑子被烧糊涂，根本不明白现在是什么状况。

他脱下五代内裤，五代现在完全赤裸在他面前呈堂，脸色泛白，看上去脆弱易碎。

他屈起五代的腿，放在身两侧，尝试打开他。

五代倒吸一口气。一条立刻停下动作，抬起头看他。

“没什么，只是我第一次被做这种事，有点不习惯。”

一条不知道怎么回他，只好继续动作。

他手指侵入得很顺利。因为假孕的关系，肠道自动分泌出肠液。他感觉手指被吸住，肠壁粘滑潮湿，但不让人讨厌。

五代侧过头去，不好意思看着一条。但成为4号，让他的五感更加敏锐，即使他还是人间体的状态。他能感觉到一条的指甲和指关节滑过他内里，清楚感觉到他的手指有多么细长。虽然不想承认，但他的身体在叫嚣想要多一点，更多一点。

他不留痕迹得把腿张得更开。而一条专心致志，并未发觉。

他尝试屈起手指，想要把卵夹出来。但卵被肠液裹得滑溜溜，他的动作反而使得卵更加深入。五代轻呼出声。

“没事吧五代？”一条焦急。

“没事，你继续。”

现在卵进入到一条只能将将用指尖碰到的地步。很尴尬。一条问五代有没有润滑。五代迷迷糊糊，没反应过来一条在说什么。一条只好重复一遍，五代从床头柜翻出来。

一条不想去考虑五代为什么会在床头柜放润滑这种事情，以及他是不是有和别人睡过。

他强行把思绪转回来。

他扭开瓶盖，把润滑倒在整只手掌上，甚至抹上手腕。

他轻声：“可能会有些痛，你要忍忍。”

“没关系，我相信一条桑。”

一条对五代这种无条件信任很头痛，甚至产生一种父辈般的担忧，生怕他哪天被人骗走。

他无言，再次把手进入五代。比起上次，他这次用上了更多的指头。在把五只指头全放入五代身体时，他摸上五代的手，捏捏他：“你忍忍，会不好受。”

说完他就将整只手掌往五代身体里塞去。

五代的声音哽在喉咙。虽然他有做好心理准备，但对要发生什么基本上全然无知。虽然他床边放着润滑，但也只是平常用于自慰。他对人事的了解只有从成人电影里学到。并且他不常看，欲望也稀缺。仿佛他对情事的追求都转化成善意和热情。他甚至以为他或许有可能性冷淡。但他现在觉得，好像并不是那样。

一条对他意味着什么。慌慌张张撞到的东京外派警官，友善的协力者，对他宽容时常微笑的男人，想要跟他再要好一些的朋友。朋友？更要好的朋友是什么呢？

五代感觉一条的手不仅在他下面，也在他的脑子里搅着，把他搅得腿软脑子热。

他想要成为一条薰的谁？

五代雄介想不出答案。

一条薰专心致志，并没有发现五代的神游。虽然有肠液润滑，但整只手的大小对五代来说还是有些难以吃下。他缓慢地将手塞进，感觉到肠壁蠕动，将他往里裹挟，热情得像在pore pore邀他吃咖喱的五代。

当一条彻底把手掌塞进五代后面，五代已经只能长着嘴呼吸，再也没有余力想其他了。他两腿打开，阴茎立起，后面还卡着一条薰的手，下身黏黏糊糊，看上去色情又淫靡。

一条轻声喊着五代的名字，没得到反应，回应他的只有五代粗重并有点急促的呼吸。

一条不知道要怎么缓解五代的不适感，心一横，左手抚上五代的阴茎。刹时，他感到五代在他手里剧烈抖动了一下，仿佛触电。

他撸动着五代，上下照拂着柱身，不时用指腹滑过顶口。常年握枪，使得一条的手也并不算柔软，手指上也多有茧子。五代感到自己脆弱处被一条粗糙指腹揉着的触感，再加上后面的酸胀，气越喘越急。

他射在了一条薰手中，且有点点精液飞到一条薰姣好的脸上。

一条始料未及，但也没有什么不适感。倒是五代在反应过来后异常尴尬。他慌忙想直起身，去抹去一条脸上的白浊，却腿软到无法坐起。

一条拍拍他的腿侧，安抚他。他继续手上动作。待他将手腕都没入五代身体时，他终于够着了那些卵状物体。他尝试性地张开五指，果不其然换来了五代的一阵瑟缩。他伸出另一只手，握住五代的，十指交合。他用力握住五代，五代迟疑片刻，也回握他。

他用手掌包裹着卵，将其拖出五代身体。五代战栗得越来越厉害，握住他手的力气也越来越重，仿佛濒临绝境。一条无法减弱五代的这种痛苦，他唯一能做的就是速战速决。

当卵终于离开五代身体，带出了轻微的啵声。因为过度扩张，五代的后面还没合拢，带着透明液体，随着五代的呼吸微微翕动。

一条非常贴心的拿毛巾擦拭完五代全身，仔细问他有没有感觉好点，眉峰皱起，眼睛里全是担心。

五代喊他名字，有气无力，一条桑，他喊。

一条连忙应他。

对不起让你这么尴尬，竟然会被古朗基拖去巢里，千万不要告诉椿求求你了，我不想再去住院了。五代数着自己的错误。

一条无奈笑笑，揉了揉他的头，告诉他不必在意，好好休息。

五代突然福至心灵，他想出答案。

“一条桑，你能不能留下？”他往床里缩进几分，像是给一条空出位子。

他眼睛露在被子外面，一闪一闪，像大型犬。

一条不明白他要做什么，同时告诫自己不要多想。他坐在五代床边，“你睡着之前我不会走。”

五代看进他的眼睛，“一条桑怎么看我的？”

一条被他突如其来的问题撞懵，有点不太明白意思。

五代把话展开：“我喜欢一条桑，喜欢保护市民的你，喜欢让我用警车传呼机唱歌的你，虽然讨厌你加班到很晚但就连加班的你我也很喜欢。一条桑呢？”

一条薰比刚才更懵。如果说刚刚还是不明其意，现在则满脸通红不知道怎么措辞。他看着五代黑沉沉的眼睛，不太好意思地别过头。

他抓了抓头发，清清嗓，尝试说些什么。

五代却又开口：“我不急的，一条桑你想好再告诉我就可以了。”他露出招牌笑脸，仿佛对他的支支吾吾毫无芥蒂，脸上表情明澄如青空。

一条深吸口气，压住五代的手，强迫自己和五代对视：“我也一样。”仿佛说出这四个字就耗尽他全身力气。

“诶，什么一样，一样什么？”五代不放过他，反握住一条的手晃着。

“好了，你好好休息，病号不要这么闹腾。你再睡一觉吧，有事就出声叫我，我不会走的。”一条尝试转移话题。

五代也不逼他，弯弯眼睛。

一条在他床边坐下，握住他的手。

在五代越来越远的意识里，感觉有人吻过他额头，动作轻柔，仿佛他是什么易碎珍宝。

一条薰看着渐渐入睡还反勾住他手的五代雄介，好笑又无奈。他想，他不仅要和五代并肩，还要成为他的盾，他的港，要牵住他，他好怕他走得太远再不回来。

他低头看着两人交缠的手，又紧了紧，仿佛这样就可以抓住五代，避开如密云般压在他们头上的分离的宿命。


End file.
